No Surrender
by Ran Mouri
Summary: It's been 12 years snce the end of the series, Kyo was imprisioned in his cell and now Akito celebrates the return of his health but an unexpected visitor will make him see that no matter what... NOTHING can win against the implacable will of Kyo Sohma...
1. 01

A/N: Me again, preparing this to be another shocking fic to say the least... I don't know what came over me right now but I can't help to write off this idea… hopefully it'll be yaoi but… tell me what you think ok?  
  
No Surrender.  
  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
The party was on its fullest that night. All the guests were talking happily while drinking expensive wines in the finest cups made of French blown crystal.  
  
It was already a custom for them to meet every year and celebrate the mysterious recovery of their beloved clan head… and so the Sohmas did, like they had for ten years to date, dance and laugh filled the great salon as the whole family celebrated such a happy occurrence, sure that since their leader was able to defeat the terrible curse of Jyunnichi all would be fine from now own.  
  
After all, the cursed cat still was by his cell in the farthest of the property as he had been since he was 18… 11 years ago.. now only a few selected members of Jyunnichi and Akito-sama of course, had permission to see him.  
  
Akito just smiled at the crowd.  
  
Yuki had spent the day at the cell once more … 'poor kid' he thought. 'Is been more that 10 years since he lost his mind… since then he goes to that smelly place all the time to declare his unconditional devotion to Kyo… even though the red head is not there anymore.'   
  
And it was true….  
  
Kyo Sohma had died a few months after his imprisonment due to a serious disease and nothing the good old Hatori could do, saved his young life… a pity really.. his death had driven the dragon into suicide a few days later… guilt maybe?  
  
Most likely…  
  
Not that he cared anyway… all he had to do was to put a little kitten in the cell every week so when his beloved Yuki went there he could crush its windpipe trying to force them to talk back.. to answer his undying love….  
  
"How's Kyo?" He asked innocently the young man, covered in dirt and scratches that entered the luxurious room.  
  
A huge smile lit Yuki's face.  
  
"He was neko-neko again." Laughed Yuki happily as he sat by Akito's side in the huge table. "But he sat in my lap.. And we hugged… he was been difficult again but a few hours convincing him made his quiet again and the he slept a lot… poor him must be tired ne? We love each other a lot you know?"  
  
"I know love" Smiled Akito indulgently… he'll have to put another cat tonight t replace the dead one.  
  
From a corner of the huge room a couple stared at the "loving" scene in disgust… None of them could understand how the once proud and strong Yuki could now grovel under Akito's feet and be so happy about it…was this some kind of manipulation their clan head had over him because of his love for the Neko?? What thought Kyo about this all??   
  
"Stop it Ayame." Shigure whispered softly, taking his husband by the arm. Neither of them had seen Kyo in almost 10 years but the still saw the progressing of their relationship through the talks Yuki and his older brother had eventually… still the snake hated Kyo deeply. Not because he was the cat, as most in the house thought that was reason enough to punish.. but because of what he had done to his little sibling.  
  
And to Hatori…  
  
It had been Ayame himself who had found the dragon's body hanging from his ceiling that rainy day… his only leaving message was – Be happy, I hope Kyo will forgive me one day… I love you two.- written in huge, black letters over his once immaculate white walls.  
  
It was no mystery that by saying 'You two' he meant Ayame and Shigure… but adding Kyo to the mix and saying clearly he was the cause that drove their best friend to kill himself was something they could never forgive.  
  
The following day Shigure had tried to see Kyo and ask for explanations, but Akito had simply kicked both out of the main house, explaining that Hatori had found the young neko one night during his heat and had thoroughly abused him sexually, thus traumatizing the boy and gaining a heavy guilt complex himself.  
  
Of course Akito also said that they were not allowed into the house, nor their celebration anymore… more like excluding them from the family until Yuki himself had begged his black haired lover to invite them to their celebrations… if only to see them and smile.  
  
Alone and deprived of their family Shigure had proposed to Ayame. Stating firmly that he knew deep inside the love both held for Hatori and each other and that by staying together as lovingly and tenderly like before they would honor his memory the best.  
  
Ayame had agreed wholeheartedly and soon they were married, only a small vow of love with the moon as their only witness.  
  
So far, their exiled life was good….  
  
Shigure sighed seeing the apprehensive face of his white haired love.   
  
"Where's Hatori-chan?" He asked, looking around for their ten-year-old adopted son. Ayame smiled lightly at the mention of their beloved son and whispered back.  
  
"He's playing with the rest of the kids in the garden… so far he's climbing a tree." Both proud parents had smiled at each other.  
  
Hatori had come to their lives a long time ago, a woman from the farest branches of the Sohma family had come to their house one night, begging for help… in her arms she held a glass with warm water and a little sea horse was sleeping inside, her face was pale, and blood ran all over her legs.  
  
-I just gave birth to my son… the dragon… demo, I know I can't raise him like he deserves… more so with the ways of the main house over me… I could never stand it… I know you two can raise him better than me…- she said sadly.. kissing her son's glass and leaving as soon as she could…  
  
Ayame and Shigure felt like their long lost friend was back to them, and decided to call the little baby Hatori, to honor his memory once again. Since then they'd been raising the new dragon, ensuring him a childhood both know the original Hatori never had.  
  
And so their family came to be…  
  
Now both parents were staring fondly as their son climbed down the tree he had been hiding in and smiled at them… running with all the speed his legs could muster and launching himself over his beloved mommy.  
  
"Mommy Aya!!!" He cried happily latching his small arms around the snake's slender waist. "Mommy Aya! Daddy Shigure!! I did it!!! I DID IT!!" He giggled proudly, his cheeks flushed with excitement.  
  
"What did you do Ha-chan?" Asked Ayame with a smile.  
  
"I finally got myself some MAN'S LOVE!!!" The little boy smiled as he posed like his Mommy Aya used to do when he was younger and told him his stories of countless conquests he had had when he was his age.  
  
Both parents blinked.  
  
"Huh?" Managed Shigure.  
  
"Daddy Shigure!!" giggled Hatori. "Don't look at me like that!! I'm a man now!! I have a boyfriend!!!" He stated proudly.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"That… well.. I asked him, he said yes… we kissed… just like you and Mommy do all nights." The boy pouted… weren't his parents happy for him? He was finally finding the marvel that was men's love. "His mom said it was ok…" He defended himself before the horrified looks his parents were giving him.  
  
"Well!!" Laughed Shigure, who was the first to recover from his shock. "What's his name then you Romeo?" He couldn't really blame his son for liking boys.. after all the environment in which him and Ayame had raised their son wasn't really…. Heterosexual to say the least.  
  
"Ah… his name!" Smiled Hatori at his daddy. "Sohma Kyo!" He said happily, his new boyfriend had even a pretty name, sounded like bells to the small boy.  
  
Just as the words left his lips the whole party fell silent. Various degrees of horror filled everyone's face and eyes widened and focused on the confused boy.  
  
Was the new dragon just saying he fell in love with… Sohma Kyo?  
  
"Hatori…" Whispered Akito in shock. "Did you just say…. Kyo?" Before the boy could answer a feminine voice answered for him.  
  
"Yes, Akito-sama… Kyo." Everyone turned to the garden's door where a petit woman was standing, her long black hair fell around her in gentle waves, contrasting sharply with her pale skin and deep violet eyes that stared coldly at the black haired man and his silver haired lover.  
  
Shigure's eyes widened…  
  
"Hanajima….Saki-chan…." He whispered surprised. Saki just smiled affectionately at him and the boy still hanging from his raised arm.  
  
"It's been a while Shigure-san, I read your last noble and I must say it was very interesting… congratulations." She said lightly.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in this house." Growled Akito who was immediately feeling something was wrong with this whole picture. "This party is only for the Sohma family so I recommend you to-"  
  
"That's the main reason I am here Akito-sama." Interrupted Saki rudely. "I've come here to introduce the whole family a new member…" Changing completely her expression from coldness to a warm, love-filled smile she turned to her right and whispered something to the persons standing behind her, prying small hands that were currently clutching her long black skirt and guiding the small boy to come to sight.  
  
Gasps filled the room when the guests stared at the small boy… probably about the same age as Hatori was, his huge violet eyes stared confused at everyone's faces as he ran a little hand over his red and orange locks, making his purple and white bead bracelet visible.  
  
"It can't… be…" Whispered Akito.  
  
"Minna-san…." Smiled Saki. "May I introduce you to my son, Sohma Kyo." Her eyes landed on Yuki and her smile turned into a snarl. "Named after her long dead father."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Evil ain't I? I hope you liked this prologue and don't worry about the confusion, next chapter will reveal most things, for now I only wanted you all to have this little start to get most of the time line and situation of the fic ne?  
  
BTW this little resume might help you.  
  
Kyo = Dead 10 years ago.  
  
Hatori =committed suicide after Kyo's death.  
  
Akito = Now healthy 30 year old man. Yuki's forced lover.  
  
Yuki = 28 year old. A little insane if you ask me. Akito's lover.  
  
Ayame and Shigure = on their early forties. Married and with an adopted son.  
  
Hana-chan = 28 too has a son which she claims is Kyo's  
  
Kyo-chan and Hatori-chan =both are 10 years old. Hana-chan's and Ayame's and Shigure's sons respectively. Named after the diseased ones.  
  
The rest of the Jyunnichi = Haru and Momiji (27) Kagura (30) Ritsu (43?) Kisa and Hiro (21) A couple I think.  
  
I hope you liked and please send some reviews ne? Help me fuel this evil mood of mien *winks* 


	2. 02

A/N: Sure here I am writing again, I feel kind of sad for letting this fic gather dust while I drooled over Naruto (I'm so weak.) anyway, a lot of people have flamed me concerning this story, and I want to tell all of them two things.  
  
**1. - **Dearest, when a fic says ANGST in it, you have to expect ANGST, not just sappy boohoo something bad happened but we're still happy and making comedy. As you people ask me to be consequent with the characters, I have to be consequent with the plot I planned. (I was even mailed with something that made me laugh, and I quote "I have so much angst in my life that I don't want to read more ... so try to lighten up the fic a little if you want me to keep reading it." My response? You don't like? You don't read)  
  
**2. - **To the other flamer, I guess you are taking this too personal, so what if you don't feel the characters have been mangled so I won the readers hearts... (If someone can explain to me what does that mean, I'm all ears) anyway as I have been saying **IT'S A FIC!! Comes from the word FICTION! Which means NOT REAL, as a fanfic author I can do pretty much whatever I want with the characters (even make them ride an EVA... and I would.) **If you don't feel I did a good job, well, stop reading, I'm afraid my loathsome fic got good comments and people wanting to know what's next, so, as loathsome and clumsy as it is, I will continue.  
  
**Oh and a side note: It's easy to say, OH FUCK! YOUR GRAMMAR SUCKS!! (And swallows, I assure you ) but I dare you two to tell me 7 grammatical mistakes, with grammatical rule of modern English, that are not Typos, and I cannot reply for. See? It's not that easy now.  
  
**Sorry all the readers who had to stand this. I normally don't do this but I guess I'm tired of people complaining without taking into account the basics. If you are curious this two flamers are on my reviews (the mail one I already took care of it) They are None (gee, took long enough to think that nick huh?) and Illia Sadri who actually logged in to complain, even knowing I could take revenge on her or him, brave, I have to say that...  
  
Now that I vented my aggression, onto the fic. I hope you all like this chapter and as always review.  
  
No surrender.  
  
By Ran Mouri.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After the scandal they had made, Shigure took Hana-chan, her son, Hatori- chan and Ayame home. Away from the enraged Sohma family and its vengeful clan head.  
  
And it was there where they sat now, sipping steaming cups of tea and remembering. Ayame looked over the lightly open door of the bedroom where his little son slept, hugging his new friend for dear life, smiling.  
  
"How did it happen, Saki-kun." Shigure asked finally, tensing when the younger woman smiled.  
  
"I guess you are asking me how was Kyou-chan born." The dog nodded. "Hatori- sensei arranged everything for a breeding in-vitro... I didn't care much unless it was Kyou Sohma's son that I was carrying." She stated seriously.  
  
"But, you and Kyoukichi-kun... "Started Ayame, Saki shook her head.  
  
"No, we never loved each other... we did it for revenge." Ayame and Shigure blinked.  
  
"Revenge?" Asked the Hebi, sitting close to his husband and taking his hand in his own. He felt uneasy for the calmness that this woman spoke about revenge and having a baby just because. Didn't she love her son?  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Hanajima sighed.  
  
"I did it for Tohru... I'm sorry to say this to you, but she was murdered." A thick silence befell upon them. "Yuki-san killed her..." she continued, staring at her gloved hands sadly.  
  
"IMPOSIBLE!!" yelled Ayame angrily. "Yuki would never do something like that!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you Ayame-san, but your older brother sent his rodents to kill Tohru... Kyou-kun confirmed my suspicious in her funeral, but he couldn't take any actions towards Yuki or Akito who was the main planner on this, because he would be locked away soon, as every cat had been... of course we knew Akito-san would never miss the chance to assassinate Kun- kun."  
  
"....Why?" whispered Shigure; the solemn air that enveloped the room was too special to be broken.  
  
"Kyou-kun." Sighed Saki. "Died thinking Akito did everything because he didn't want him to be happy. But I think it was deeper than that..." when both men stared at the black haired woman, she felt small and insecure, she was completing what she had promised to the neko, but felt unfit to do it... even though she was in such a turmoil, her emotionless mask never moved, she had to be strong for her little Kyou-chan, she had to be strong.  
  
"I believe Yuki-san fell in love with Kyou-kun, but his own karma as the mouse affected him, spiritually speaking, the cat and the mouse want to be away from each other, but they were forced to live together, it was a matter of time before the person Yuki, curse aside, fell in love with the tenderness that was the person Kyou. Of course the rat inside of him tormented him for his choice of partner, and he slowly lost his mind. Kyou- kun on the other hand, had reached a deep state of union with his cursed self, all thanks to Tohru, and felt confident enough to meet her as a human, the cat approved of this." Shigure nodded his understanding and took Ayame's hand in his; it was his dog that he had to fight to get approval to be with his white haired lover.  
  
"Then when did Akito enter the picture...?" Ayame asked, feeling somewhat reconfirmed by his love's hand in his own. He had to know. He had to know all of it...  
  
"I'm getting there Ayame-san." Hana-chan sighed. "Yuki saw Tohru and Kyou- kun being close to each other and felt hatred towards her, and sent his animals to dispose of his problem, of course, that is a crime by our laws and he had to look for political protection from a powerful man, should he ever be discovered...."  
  
"And that powerful man is Akito." Shigure nodded. "Him being the Clan's Head, makes him politically powerful..." The woman nodded.  
  
"Akito-san only had to feed Yuki-san's feelings towards Kyou-kun, so when he got him in his cage, he could keep Yuki-san under control. But things got out of hand, Yuki-san could not be controlled if he could see Kyou-kun every day, Akito-san had to act fast."  
  
"You are telling me Akito killed Kyou?" Shigure was still skeptical about this theory of hers. Akito for example, wasn't strong enough to kill Kyou, who was trained in martial arts. More so, the autopsy on Kyou's body left no doubt that he had died because he was sick. With determined eyes he told Saki about his doubts, but the woman didn't even flinch.  
  
"Yes." She said. "Kyou-kun died of an illness, just as it was announced to the Sohma clan. But I must say that the same day of his death I received this letter from Hatori-sensei." With her gloved hands se pulled a yellowish paper from her bag and handed it to Shigure, knowing she didn't have to explain much.  
  
The dog took the paper and opened it, it was written with Hatori's neat calligraphy, no doubt, sighing, he read the letter aloud for his husband.  
  
"Let's see... Saki-kun, by the time you receive this letter, Kyou-kun will be dead, and I will soon follow him. . What we feared so strongly is now reality and this guilt I feel won't let me live. On the first day, Akito ordered me to give Kyou a shot of vitamins, because the cell of the cat had not been in use for almost twenty years. I should have known those were not Vitamins but a virus, I should have been more careful... I killed Kyou Sohma with my own hands, and now that he's agonizing, not all my knowledge can correct this mistake... attached on the package, is your fecund ovules, ready with Kyou-kun's half of the code. You are expected at the Central Hospital tomorrow at 2 pm, don't worry, the doctor there is a friend of mine and will help you... by tomorrow night you'll be pregnant with Kyou Sohma's child... please once the child is born, tell him or her to forgive me for stealing their father away from them. Take care, Hanajima Saki-kun, and I hope one day, you will learn that what you are doing, requires more that desired for revenge, love the child as much as you normally would, or your make him face the same fate his father had... Do not repeat that mistake... Yours sincerely, Sohma Hatori."  
  
Once he finished reading, his eyes were full of tears.  
  
"That's why Hatori... killed himself?" Ayame asked brokenly, falling into the arms of his black haired husband and sobbing his heart out. The pain Hatori went through was pasted in every word of that letter, he knew Hatori well, and could easily see how the former dragon had felt, having killed one of his cousins...the guilt and pain...  
  
"I'm sorry to be so insensible about this matter, but what maters the most to me is the future of my child." Hanajima turned a little to the ajar door, trying to see in the darkness the form of his small son, sleeping; innocently unaware of the part he played into the powerful Sohma family. "He might have been born as a mean to avenge Tohru-kun, but he is my son, and I love him too much to expose him to unnecessary risks... I hope you understand."  
  
"Where do we fit in this...?" Asked the novelist a little suspicious; if Saki had not come to reveal the truth about Hatori's death to them... what did she want?  
  
The woman smiled for the first time...  
  
"You two knew Kyou-kun when he was a child, and since Kazuma-san refuses to meet me because he's too busy mourning his own pain, I thought you could answer some questions."  
  
: : :- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -: : :  
  
Yuki slid past the window with his eyes narrowed...getting inside the house had been fairly easy, considering it had been years since he had come to the inu's house. Still nothing had changed in the place and he could easily find his way in the darkened room.  
  
And once his eyes got used to the dim light of the moon, he saw his target, asleep on a futon, and hugging his pillow as Kyou himself used to do, slept that little boy... his orange his spilling over the pillow lightly and his violet eyes closed to the world.  
  
Yuki felt his rage stir...  
  
This brat dared to claim to be Kyou... HIS KYO'S SON!? As if everyone didn't know already that his beloved Kyou loved him too much to ever trick him with a woman...  
  
Holding his love in his arms (who as always was in his neko form) he neared the little futon in which the small impostor rested.  
  
Yuki sighed... it had been so long since the last time he had gazed at Kyou's human form...  
  
He looked down at the cat he held in his arms...  
  
He had brought 'Kyou' along for him to see this brat as the nezumi killed him... it would make Neko-chan so happy and he would finally go back to his human form and declare his love for him like he deserved...  
  
But now as he gazed at the cat in his arms....  
  
He had a shocking revelation....  
  
The cat was not Kyou.... it never WAS Kyou to begin with.... The color of the fur was off, and so were those eyes, how he wanted to rip those eyes off now. No, maybe he should rip Akito's eyes off for tricking him.  
  
But first...  
  
He turned to stare at the sleeping child with new eyes... surely Akito had done something to him to turn him into that small boy, but it was his Kyou nonetheless, there was no doubt.  
  
"Kyou... you've finally come back to me..." He whispered excitedly, kneeling by the boy's side and caressing his hair, marveling at its softness, just as he remembered. And now he was back.  
  
He just had to take the child in his arms and run away... so far no one would find them, he would teach Kyou-chan how he was before and the love they once shared, and finally his love would live once more. He would take him away from them....  
  
Akito....  
  
Ayame...  
  
Shigure...  
  
And of course that witch Hanajima, she was the worst of them all, and all would look around for Kyou-chan, but he would never let him go again... they belonged to each other. He raised his hand and neared it to the boy's shoulder, ready to lift him up in his sleep and carry him away. But a small hand stood in his way, a small hand that came from the bundle of blankets that covered the orange haired child, a hand that was playfully tugging Kyou's ear.  
  
Surprised, Yuki lifted the covers a little to see who was that, and his violet eyes filled with horror when he saw little Hatori sleeping besides Kyou, one arm around the waist of his new friend caressing his belly from time to time. And the other was around the boy's chest, playing with his ear.  
  
"Hatori..." Hissed the Nezumi on the brink of killing the boy. That cursed dragon who first pretended being on their side and ten abandoned them to Akito!!  
  
"Mommy." whispered Kyou, snuggling some more in Hatori's warmth. Yuki sighed... it seemed his kitten was a little too attached to people around him. Well then, he would have to woo his love away, show him what kin of people they really were and finally the boy would willingly come to him.  
  
A sadistic smile filled his lips as he imagined the heart-broken expressions all would have when the boy told them he didn't love them and wanted to live with yuki'niicha... aahhh that would be bliss...with that image in mind he disappeared from where he had come from, preparing a better plan of action.  
  
: : :- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -: : :  
  
"So, little Kyou is afraid of coming out of the house?" Ayame asked concerned. Saki nodded.  
  
"I thought that as a cat he would love sunlight, but he refuses to come out to the garden unless it's an order... He goes to school only because he has to and avoids other people. The only friends he has are my brother Megumi and now of course Hatori-kun." She explained softly. "And then sometimes he...."  
  
"MOMMY!!!!" Kyou himself jumped into his mother's arms and cried bitterly, even though when he touched the woman, his body changed into a small kitten that hung from his mother's blouse with his little claws. "Mommy make them stop!! Please!! I'm not a monster!!... I'm not! It wasn't my fault!! "He sobbed while his mother tried to sooth him caressing his head.  
  
"Hush Kyou-chan... you are not a monster. It's ok." She whispered softly, rocking the kitten back and for.  
  
"Who told you that?" Asked Shigure trying to help calm the hysterical boy.  
  
The small cat looked at him, but his usually violet eyes, so much like his mothers, were now crimson.  
  
"Mother said that... just before she shot herself." Everyone gasped in shock.  
  
KYOU?!?  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry to leave the chapter like that but I have to go to class - ¡ my time on the University's PC's ended soooo I have to go, please review and if you want, give me some review ne? Try and guess what's happening now. 


End file.
